


A Visit Before the End (Traducción)

by Fides Translations (FidesInCore)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Memories, Numengard, One-sided(ish) slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidesInCore/pseuds/Fides%20Translations
Summary: Una visita antes del final (traducción)Resúmen originalAlbus Dumbledore sabe que la muerte está en su puerta, esta podría ser su última noche en el mundo de los vivos. Así que decide despedirse de la última persona con la que aún tiene asuntos sin terminar.





	A Visit Before the End (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Visit Before the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494102) by [BirdBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBlue/pseuds/BirdBlue). 



> En cuanto leí este fic me encantó y supe que tenía que traducirlo. Espero que a ustedes también les guste!

_Es algo extraño, envejecer. Tan maravilloso como sea, tiendes a olvidar cosas. Tal vez, podría enlistar todas las propiedades de la raíz de mandrágora, pero nunca podría decirles donde  puse mi último par de calcetines tejidos._

_Como sea, mi vieja, pero normalmente estable, mente sí que tiene la maña de recordar el pasado. No todo, por supuesto, pero la mayoría. Buenos, o malos, mis memorias me acompañan a cualquier lugar que voy._

_Hay algunas pocas imagenes que continúan saliendo a flote ahora, al final de mi vida. (Como si mi mente desease deshacerse de ellas para hacer espacio para nuevas aventuras.) Cosas bellas. No para la mayoría, pero como dice la expresión muggle “La belleza está en los ojos del observador”. Y así eran a los ojos de mi mente. Todo lo que vi, todo lo que vi de él, era tan trágica y desafortunadamente bello._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore apareció en frente de la imponente fortaleza. Su obscuras y altas paredes eran tan tentadoras como la boca de un dragón y mucho más lúgubres. Las altas puertas alrededor del macabro castillo se abrieron y separaron para dejarlo pasar al jardín marchito.

Ligeras protecciones se aferraron a su túnica, deshaciéndose sobre de él; podía oír sus rumores en sus oídos, cuando se enganchaban a él por unos segundos, inseguras de si debían dejar a su creador, (que se había alejado hace mucho) pasar. Al final, lo dejaron pasar y él caminó dentro del patio que protegían.

Todo el sonido de afuera de la burbuja transparente de hechizos de protección se quedaba en el exterior; y el único sonido que se oía era el de un pequeño arroyo, en algún lugar a la distancia. La pequeña melodía se oía por encima del roce de las hojas y el crujir de ramas bajo los pies de Albus. La túnica morada del mago ondulaba sobre las caídas y decadentes hojas que, a pesar de ser la mitad del verano, se habían rendido de la vida y habían dejado desnudas ramas para que considerasen sus opciones.

No solo las plantas alrededor del castillo estaban en una condición desafortunada, hasta las paredes y torretas estaban cubiertas de musgo y hiedra, el único color que tenían las grises y obscuras paredes de piedra. Las planas piedras bajo los pies del director estaban resbalosas por el moho y los putrefactos residuos del natural amorío entre el follaje y la madera

Se detuvo enfrente de la alta y delgada entrada, sobre la que las palabras “Por el bien mayor” estaban  grabadas, y por primera vez en la tarde dudó. Una sobra de pavor se expandió en su habitualmente alegre mente. Su disposición estándar de tomar todo con la misma calma que un paseo en el parque se había ido ante la realidad finita de esta visita.

Después de unos momentos parado, tomó la manija y giró la perilla en su fría y blanca palma. Una vez adentro notó que las húmedas y obscuras escaleras y los pasillos estaban tan mal conservados como el patio antes de ellos. Sucios, pegajosos y mortalmente fríos, a pesar de la calidez de la noche de verano fuera de la lúgubre fortaleza.

Albus envolvió su túnica más ajustadamente alrededor de él, antes de empezar el largo ascenso a la cima de la torre más alta, donde lo estaría esperando cualquier cosa menos una princesa postrada en la cama.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Éramos jóvenes entonces. Tontos. Apuestos, aunque me atreva a decirlo yo mismo. De hecho, recuerdo que, esa fue una de las primeras cosas que se me ocurrían cuando veía sus alegres y salvajes rasgos. Que tan bello era. Su boca se estiraba en una enorme, casi traviesa, sonrisa, que mostraba sus dientes blancos y sus ojos brillaban como pequeñas estrellas. Te miraba en una manera, que te hacía sentir como si te estuviese compartiendo un secreto muy especial para él. Uno que no le había contado a nadie más, porque tú… Tú eras especial, él confiaba en ti._

_Al final si terminó contándome varios de sus secretos. Me los susurraba, mientras estábamos acostados en su cama, leyendo y hablando. Cuando todo quedaba en silencio o cuando se veía más serio que la mayoría, cuando parecía que acababa de recordar algo muy importante; él me susurraba sus secretos al oído, llenando mi cabeza con sus palabras de dulce sonido. Y yo… yo lo escuchaba, lo entendía, sabía el dolor que había sentido, el dolor de ser tan brillantes, como creíamos que éramos, pero nunca, nunca ser dejados crecer hasta nuestro máximo potencial. Esa frustración que él sacaría de sí mismo y depositaría en mi, donde yo la guardaría por él, la sostendría y la tomaría como si fuese mía. Yo cargaría su carga por voluntad propia, porque lo amaba. Porque era un idiota._

_En esas noches, él se quedaba dormido a mi lado; su perfecta media sonrisa aún adornando su perfecta boca. En esas noches, pasaba horas viendolo descansar, su cabeza en mi pecho, su lenta y rítmica respiración  rozando los bellos de mi cuello._

_Era entonces cuando me sentía orgulloso: Orgulloso de ser suyo, orgulloso de que hubiese un “nosotros”, orgulloso de en lo que nos planeabamos convertir._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pequeña puerta de la celda era tan lúgubre como todo lo demás, la única diferencia era que una débil luz que pasaba entre los barrotes y cubría la pequeña ventana cuadrada en la puerta.

Obviamente en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta los ojos de Albus  fueron atraídos hacia la luz de una pequeña vela en el enorme marco de piedra de la ventana, enfrente de un arco que daba al patio.

En ese marco de la ventana había un hombre, una de sus rodillas doblada hacia arriba y un brazo descansando sobre ella. Su otra pierna colgada al lado de la pared, justo al borde de una caída que seguramente lo llevaría a su muerte, si no hubiera un collar alrededor de su cuello, que probablemente evitaría que cayese pero rompería su cuello o lo extrangularía al hacerlo, aún así resultando en su repentino e incomodo deceso.

Dumbledore reconoció esa postura y la manera en la que el hombre se conducía a sí mismo casi de inmediato. Pero… pero el vacío en sus ojos… La manera en la que sus huesos sobresalían de su seca y arrugada piel… La manera suelta en la que la túnica colgaba, dejando ver la estructura de cada costilla; era todo menos familiar. Albus pasó saliva, respiró profunda y inestablemente antes de cerrar la pesada puerta de hierro detrás de él con dedos temblorosos.

“Te vi viniendo. Eres más lento de lo que eras, te estás haciendo viejo.” dijo el hombre aún sin verlo, con la vista fija en el estéril paisaje. “Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Albus”

“Ciertamente, Gellert,” el mago contestó, inclinando cortésmente ante quien alguna vez fue el hombre más temido en el mundo mágico. “Me gustaría decir que espero que estés bien, pero no lo pareces, físicamente, al menos.”

El hombre soltó una risa rasposa, finalmente volteando a ver al otro. “Estoy mejor de lo que se esperaría,” contestó, sus brillantes ojos verdes resplandecieron por la luz de la parpadeante vela y Albus sintió una pequeña punzada de remordimiento dispararse en él, por mucho que intentase evitarlo. “Te ofrecería una silla, pero me temo que no hay nada parecido a una silla aquí y estamos cortos en personal de momento.” Dumbledore asintió y se sentó al borde de la cama de piedra, que era el único mueble en la habitación. Gellert  le sonrió con esa sonrisa que Albus recordaba tan bien. “¿Por qué viniste, viejo amigo? ¿Por qué ahora? Me tendrás que perdonar si digo que esto no puede ser una visita por mera curiosidad.”

Albus, por primera vez en la conversación le dedicó una rápida sonrisa. “No insultaría tu inteligencia pretendiendo que lo es, Gellert. Incluso si lo hiciese, como ya lo dijiste, creerme resultaría difícil.” Su mano derecha se removió en su manga nerviosamente. “Se me está acabando el tiempo. He hecho lo mejor que he podido para prolongar mi presencia en este mundo, pero…” Recogió su manga, revelando su ennegrecida y marchita piel de bajo de ella, como un entrenador revelaría a la más peligrosa de sus criaturas. “Ahora, me temo que no viviré para ver el amanecer.”

Gellert balanceó sus piernas sobre el alféizar, para que sus pies descalzos decansasen en el piso duro y frío de piedra. “Esto, en efecto, es magia muy poderosa, pero no te matará, no hasta dentro de algunas semanas, por lo menos,” dijo, acercándose y tomando la arruinada mano entre las suyas.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto de dolor, casi imperceptible, pero Gellert lo noto claramente. Pasó un dedo sobre la carne, cuidadosamente, casi con ternura. “¿Quién, si puedo preguntar, hizo esto?”

“Voldemort,” contestó el mago de barba, retirando su mano del agarre del anciano hechicero. El hombre en frente de él tuvo otro ataque de risa rasposa.

“¡Ja! ¡Siempre te dije que ese corazón amable sería tu muerte! ¡Debiste haber cortado las cosas de raíz antes de que tuviese la oportunidad! ¡Hubiese sido tan simple si tan solo hubieras tenido el coraje!” Grindelwald gruñó maliciosamente: “¡Y ahora, mirate, Albus! ¡Muriendo a manos de tu propio estudiante! ¡Al diablo, amigo, al diablo! ¡Tu edad avanzada te ha convertido en un idiota senil!”

Dumbledore se paró. La luz de la tarde se había ido del cuarto. Su alegría habitual se fue junto con los cálidos rayos; sombras lo rodeaban como un velo mortal. “¡No me des lecciones de valor! ¡Tú que masacraste humanos inocentes como ganado! ¡Por el único crimen de ser muggles! gritó. Su voz era profunda y amenazadora, como un depredador que está listo para abalanzarse a su presa. “¡Alguien valiente jamás cometería tal atrocidad!” Sus ojos se volvieron tristes y él se veía cansado, más viejo de lo que jamás lo había hecho. “Tom.. era un simple niño. Vi como él tenía actitudes extrañas. Pero yo… yo nunca creí que fuese a llegar tan lejos para reforzar sus creencias, para reforzar su… vida. Si puedes llamarla así. La artes obscuras devoraron su, alguna vez brillante, mente… Algunas veces pienso… algunas veces pienso  que si hubiese tratado.” Tomó un tembloroso respiro. “Podría haberlo cambiado… Tal vez podría haberte cambiado.” Se hundió de nuevo en la cama de piedra.

Grindelwald sacudió su cabeza, mirando al piso ante la furia de su acompañante. “No estoy orgulloso de muchas de las cosas que he hecho,” admitió, silenciosamente, casi demasiado bajo para que su vecino lo oyese. “Pero no creo que me hubieses podido cambiar,no más de lo que yo hubiese podido cambiarte, después de...!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El funeral fue horriblemente real. Mi hermano me gritó ofensas, eventualmente explotando cuando no le contesté y golpeandome en la cara. No creo que nunca me haya sentido tan merecedor de dolor como aquel día. Había sido yo, después de todo, quien lo había dejado entrar en nuestras vidas. Había sido yo quien dependía de cada una de sus palabras. Y fui yo, quien se alejó caminando, con más que una nariz rota, también con un corazón roto y una casa vacía._

_Unas semanas después, recuerdo haber abierto la puerta para encontrarlo parado frente a mi, su rubio cabello ondulado, sus ojos verdes buscando por una pizca de perdón que sabía que no podía darle. Traté de impedir que hablara, porque sabía que una vez que empezase, yo lo escucharía y una vez que lo escuchase, el me tendría. Le dije que se largase, que se fuese a cualquier lugar, cualquier lugar menos aquí. Aún puedo recordar cada frase que salió de su boca._

_“Albus, por favor, no me alejes… Aún podemos hacer todo con lo que soñamos, aún podemos hacer al mundo mejor, convertirnos en grandes, poderosos magos. Yo estuve mal al lastimar a tu hermano, estuve mal al empezar esa pelea. Ahora lo veo… Creeme, me arrepiento con todo mi corazón. Te necesito a mi lado, Albus. Te necesito. Por favor no te alejes de mi. Por favor, Albus.”_

_Habló rápidamente, en todo momento, buscando con sus hermosos ojos verdes, buscando algo con lo que me pudiese atraer de nuevo hacia él. Agité mi cabeza, mi voz se quebró cuando hablé, diciéndole que tenía que irse, diciéndole que no podía ser parte de sus grandes planes, no después de haber visto la destrucción que podrían… no, que causarían._

_“No volverá a pasar nada como esto; tienes que creerme. No quiero causarte más dolor, no ahora. Me duele verte así y no me arriesgaría a lastimarte de nuevo. No me arriesgaría a perderte. Quedate a mi lado. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, somos algo buenos juntos . Juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa.”_

_Estiró su mano para tocarme, hasta me abrazó, pero me alejé, dejándolo furioso, todas las promesas de mejorarse a sí mismo se fueron en cuanto la furia se apoderó de su cabeza. Furia de ser privado del chico al que había moldeado para darle forma a su visión del mundo. El chico, de quien había usado su frustración para plantar semillas de fanatismo y supuesta grandeza en su mente. El chico que había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para creer en sus promesas._

_“¡¿Y ahora cómo esperas sobrevivir por tu cuenta?! ¡Ya no tienes a nadie! ¡A nadie! Además… ¿No es la cosa más dolorosa en el mundo cuando el amor es correspondido con odio? Tú no quieres que te odie, Albus”_

_Sentí que me desmayaba ante esto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había sabido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había usado mis sentimientos para su beneficio? Sentí que mi corazón se rompía, de nuevo. Las piezas ya fragmentadas rompiéndose en miles de diminutos fragmentos. Debió haber visto mi angustia, porque extendió su mano para tocarme de nuevo, rozando mi hombro._

_“No puedo decir que siento lo mismo por ti. Pero quizá, eso podría cambiar… Siento que estaríamos bien juntos. Fuertes, mejores que cualquier mago o bruja antes de nosotros. Podría aprender a amarte, estoy seguro de eso. Me importas mas que nadie más en este mundo, solo sería una cuestión de tiempo…”_

_Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, me besó… Sus labios presionados contra los míos, besándome con una pasión salvaje que me dejó sin aliento y confundido. Me sostuvo cerca, su aliento contra mi oído._

_“Por favor, Albus, no me dejes solo.”_

_Y yo me quería quedar, con todo mi corazón, quería creer en lo que me había dicho, quería creer que el haría lo correcto por mi, que no me estaba usando simplemente… Pero con la inteligencia viene el dolor. No era tan estúpido como para creer en lo que decía. Lo alejé, antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra, murmurandole que se fuese, que me dejase, que hiciese cualquier cosa menos quedarse._

_Mientras la puerta volvía a cerrarse, pude escuchar sus gritos de furia, detrás de ella y un sonoro crack, mientras él desaparecía por los siguientes años de mi vida._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hay algo de lo que debo advertirte.” Gellert estrecho sus ojos, pero no hizo ningún intento por evitar que hablase, la curiosidad lo estaba tentando. “Voldemort sabe de la varita de sauco. Vendrá a buscarla, pronto. No debes decirle donde está.”

“Me torturará, probablemente me matará, también,” contestó la figura esquelética, casi sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Dumbledore asintió silenciosamente; un dolor intenso habitaba en sus ojos azul eléctrico. Estuvieron callados un rato antes de que Grindelwald finalmente hablase.

“Lo haré,” dijo tragándose la risa ante la cara estupefacta de su acompañante. “Marchitarme en este lugar no es el tipo de muerte que me gustaría imaginar para mí, Albus. Me gustaría partir con una nota alta, incluso si esa nota es decirle a este “Señor Obscuro” lo que opino de su actitud infantil.”

“Me gustaría ver la expresión en su cara, pero no creo que esté aquí para verla,” dijo el director, antes de hacer una pausa. “Hay algo más que me gustaría preguntarte.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Grindelwald, callando al otro hombre con casi una  mirada de lástima. “Y aún así no lo sé. Nunca vi quien la mató, Albus. Te lo diría, si lo hubiese hecho. Después de todo, no es como si tuviese algo que perder, ya no.” Analizó a Dumbledore para ver una reacción, pero el otro hombre solo asintió.

“Gracias, viejo amigo.” Se levantó, su túnica ondeando a su alrededor. “Desearía poder decir que te veré de nuevo, pero me temo que este es el adios.”

“Antes de que te vayas, déjame hacerte una pregunta, Albus,” dijo Grindelwald, mientras su amigo volteaba a verlo, intrigado. “El día que me derrotaste. ¿Qué sentiste?”

“Orgullo.”

Gellert estrechó sus ojos. “¿Orgullo?” preguntó, tentativamente. “¿Estabas orgulloso de derrotarme, de humillarme en frente de todo el mundo mágico?”

“No, estaba orgulloso de salvarte. Estaba orgulloso de haber sobrepasado lo que sentía por ti, lo que aún siento por ti, de hacer lo que era correcto. De actuar por el bien mayor.” El mago cautivo sonrió ante esto con ojos brillantes. “Estaba orgulloso de haberte conocido como el mago que eras, no como el monstruo en el que te habías convertido.” Albus devolvió la sonrisa, tristemente. “Estaba orgulloso de haber podido salvar al mundo de ese monstruo y estoy orgulloso de que me he esforzado por seguir haciendo lo mismo desde entonces.”

Gellert levantó una ceja. “¿Y crees que eso ayudará? ¿Tu orgullo? Solo eres un hombre, Albus. Un hombre no puede cambiar el mundo.”

“La creación de mil bosques es una semilla a la vez,” el hombre en frente de él respondió jovialmente. “Soy el primero, pero no seré el último. Muchas personas comparten mi sueño de hacer este mundo mejor.”

Gellert lo miró, extrañamente. “Estabas equivocado en decir que esto es el adios, Albus,” le dijo a su antiguo captor sonriendo. “La muerte no es más que una puerta a una aventura mayor y yo se que estarás del otro lado, una vez que la atraviese. Nos volveremos a ver. Tal vez entonces arreglaremos nuestras diferencias.”

Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore resplandecieron en la luz tenue y sonrió. “Espero que lo hagamos, Gellert.”

Y con eso desapareció en la noche, rumbo a su última gran aventura.

**Author's Note:**

> La autora quiere saber lo que opinan los lectores hispano-habalantes así que por favor dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones. ^^


End file.
